The Blue Bird
by Kilo 'E' Prowers
Summary: The promised continuation of my first series "The Yellow Cab". Join us as we take a firsthand look at war, and how the battle goes on the frontlines. No, not newspaper lines, I mean the actual war *glares at reader*. Rater T for actual T type stuff.  Kep


Nikolai: Welcome to another stunning "one-shot" from Killer Eating Penguins

Kep: For the last time Nikolai, stop making new things my name can mean. Just because yours is derived from a spandex wearing fat dude who breaks into houses and still has yet to learn that stealing is where you take the stuff, doesn't mean you have to get mad at me.

Nikolia:… Yes it does

Kep *head-keyboard* bjknflbejkblvjfdejvnf

Melody: Kep! Are you all-right?

Kep: Sure, now lets- *has seizure*

Melody: Oh no! Nikolai, you'll have to write the story now! Get to work while I take care of Kep.

Nikolia: Fine. Now, I don't own anything, because I'm dead, so neither does Kep, because he's dying. K?

* * *

*Unknown Time, Unknown POV*

Dawn cast long shadows over the country-side, bathing the fields of grass and crops in a dark cover, keeping the warmth of the sun from them. But as ships from the sea came, the sun rose, and plants flourished under its rays. The ships were many, and those in them even more, but it was in the sky where the main attraction was. Way up high, where even the clouds feared to go, a lone bomber flew. It did not carry bombs, and was not heading towards even the smallest of towns; instead, it flew on, alone, towards the great wall that guarded the lands fateful shores, imposing the cruel iron fist of power upon its peoples. As it flew, it released its cargo, shapes of all different sizes, upon the wall. The mission was simple, to free the people, the land, and the truth, for all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMALL SECTION BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic walked over to the new kid in his unit, Kilo; He'd joined right before the operation began; he hadn't even been on the roster until tonight. He couldn't have been much older than Tails, looked almost the same, height, eyes, only his fur was gray, and he had one tail. It reminded him of his brother, and how he'd come to where he was now. He sat down next to Kilo, and thought about how he came to this.

He'd joined up, right after he heard about Pearl Harbor, didn't even know why he did it, to get revenge for those who died at Robotniks hands, or just to try and act tougher then Knuckle-head, who'd joined up a few years earlier. He had been in college, and if he'd stayed he would be at least a rank higher, maybe more, the military does have a schooling program after all. Perhaps he should've not joined at all. He had finally gotten up the courage to get with Amy, but never got the chance to propose…

Well that was the past now, and he had to take care of the kids in his squad, about all he was supposed to do, keep them alive to leave the war… he owed it to them, he owed it to them all.

"Sir, where are we supposed to go once we land, if I may ask, sir" Kilo broke his thoughts.

"As soon as we land you follow me" he replied briskly, used to giving orders after those years at command school, "all of you will follow me to the rendezvous" he added louder, so all could hear. He looked back at Kilo, he was smiling, smiling, when they were going to war… the thought depressed him.

~~~~~~~~~ANOTHER SMALL LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Sonic ran through the list over and over in his head, as he stood on the walkway of the plane. His hook attached and parachute packed, he mentally prepared himself. As the leader, he had to jump first, and so he was at the front of the line, and his hand hovered over the 'open cargo bay' button, waiting for the signal.

"Blue Squadron, you're clear for jump. Nice flying boys." The pilot announced over the comms, looking through the doorway to salute them. Sonic hesitated, but only for a minute, before he slammed his hand to the button. The doors slide open, like the maws of a giant beast, ready to consume them. The wind ripped through the cabin in an instant, rippling against their uniforms and fur and skin. Without a sound, only using hand signals to order the other to follow, Sonic slid through the doorway, and into the open dawn sky.

Sonic hurtled down the instant he stepped out, bag dragging him just as much as gravity. He angled his body towards the rendezvous, and held his hand to the release cable… 3, 2, 1, GO! The parachute flew out, expanding and catching the wind with enough force to knock Sonic breathless. Even for him this was extreme speeds. He angled the parachute, eventually landing in the small clearing near the wall, stowing his chute and no-longer needed gear in the bushes he waited for the others.

Eventually the others in his squad landed, albeit not as tacitly as Sonic had, and gathered around him, stowing their chutes as he had. Once they were quite, they sat and waited for the signal, some of them getting a bit restless.

"Dangit, where are they, they should be here by n-" Kilo's complaint was cut short by the familiar buzz of an airplanes engines, growing and growing, until they thought they were standing in a bee's nest. Suddenly, the ground shook, and through the clouds one could see the planes, as numerable as migrating geese, flying in the familiar V formations, coming lower for the first run through. Seconds ticked by, until the sky became dotted with the suddenly released bombs, all heading for the wall.

"Hit the ground, now!" Sonic's order was short and to the point, as his squad landed where they stood, hands on heads and thoughts on families. The bombs blunt force of hitting the solid brick shook the ground, and the explosion rocked the shore. It wasn't long until alarms sounded throughout the area, the enemy knew they were there, and it was only a matter of time.

"Okay men, here's the plan: I'll take Kilo and head to the main walkways along the top, you guys clear the tower, me and Kilo ain't needin' any unwanted company, okay?" Sonic confirmed what had already been drilled into their hands, more to calm him down then them, because if he failed… He couldn't fail, he wouldn't. They all said their final goodbyes, and set off, breaching the door with the standard issued C-4, as Sonic and Kep began their way up the stairs the others cleared out the rooms. Sonic ran as fast as he could to get away, but the screams of the dying soldiers echoed in his head, louder than his metal boots clanging against the steel steps.

They eventually reached the top room, without consequence one might add, a strange occurrence for a building full of soldiers and under attack. They stood in front of the solid metal door, trying to gather their thoughts. There stood what they had come for, what they needed to get for the invasion to succeed, and they were staling. They were trying to tell themselves that this wasn't completely necessary, that killing wasn't always the answer… well, at least Sonic was. Kilo was trying to hide his smile at the thought of the medals he'd get; to say the least, he failed. After a few more minutes, Sonic looked at Kilo, and nodded, and they got under way…

~~~MORE SQUIGLES FOR YOU~~~NOW GO REVIEW~~~IT RHYMES!~

Sonic looked over at Kilo, the final conformation, and he pushed it. The C-4 plastered around the door way ignited, and the door fell, its hinges all but gone. They did the standard procedure, but that's all it was, a procedure. They had no idea of what else to do, so they did the only thing they could do, block it out. They went through the motions, or, more correctly, their bodies did.

Lift. Pull. Click. Throw. Boom. Run. Look. Shoot. Stab. Repeat.

That was all they did, all they knew how to do, and it terrified them. They stood in the mass of a bloody and shattered corpse of what was a machine-gun bunker, it's bullet-spitting dragon now quite in a twisted heap of what was once metal. Bodies littered the floor, all face-down. They couldn't stand to see who they just did that to. Sonic did catch a glimpse, a mind-shattering, life-altering glimpse. One of the soldiers, the one who fed the bullets… he couldn't have been more then twelve. It made him want to scream. But alas, he had to be strong, for Kilo, for his men, for himself… for Rose.

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, Sonic looked out of the slit, the one previously occupied by the now-useless weapon, and looked over the beach… it was theirs, his men were there, celebrating. They'd taken it, it was theirs…

"Hello, Blue Bird this is Big Brother calling in, are you there Blue Bird?"

Sonic smirked, works never over, eh' "Yeah, Big Brother, this is Blue Bird, how can I help you?"

"Just got the news Blue Bird, congrats!"

"What news?"

"What ne- They didn't! Guess I'll tell you. You're going home Blue Bird, you're going home!"

"That's great, but one thing,"

"What is it, Blue Bi-"

"It's Sonic, not The Blue Bird."

* * *

Nikolai: Well, I guess my time in the USSR Military helped, eh?

Melody: Yeah, but I thought you served with Canada

Nikolai:… Really? How can you even confuse the two?

Kep: Hey, what happened?

Nikolai: What? I'm not paranoid, no! *slams Kep's head into the wall, knocking him out again*

Melody: No, not paranoid at all. Please Review, and read my other stories too! Well, Keps stories are the special ones, I write the sappy romance, and Nikolai does stuff like the previous 1656 words.


End file.
